dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Super Awesome Crazy But Insane Robot Show
'The Super Awesome Crazy But Insane Robot Show '(often referred to as 'SACBIRS '''due to its long title), is an adult-comedy sketch series created by Heath Kenny and Mike Parcsam for ''Comedy Central. ''The show lasted 2 seasons; premiering in 2001 and ending in 2002. The show had an extremely high violence level; some people say it had a higher level of violence than ''South Park. Premise The show is about TobmodnaR (pronounced Tomonar), a robot who has been trapped in a giant cage and has only 2 things to survive. 1000 bottles of water and a TV. He calls himself “The Sketch Master”, as he creates comedy sketches and views them on his TV. Around seven to nine sketches are used in one episode, and usually last 2-5 minutes. When the show isn’t using a sketch, TobmodnaR usually talks about a certian thing he likes, or he does something that he calls “crazy” or “insane”. At the end of every episode he asks the viewer if they enjoyed the show, and after a 5 second pause, he says “Now I have to go back to my extremely violent insanity”, and then he is seen usually smashing his head to a wall or doing something with a very high amount of violence. Death of Heath Kenny and Final Episode (2002) On December 9, 2002, Heath Kenny had died after he had been diagnosed with an illness in October that year. There were already plans on SACBIRS being cancelled, so Comedy Central ''decided that the final episode would be dedicated to him. The episode was filmed live and aired on December 19, 2002. The episode ended with a sign saying: “IN LOVING MEMORY OF HEATHEN THOMAS KENNY (WHO BLEEPING LOVED TOMATOES, 1969-2002)”. Cancellation The show was cancelled on March 17, 2003, and it was announced by Viacom that MTV would air reruns of the show until it would be permanently pulled off the air on December 31 of that year. The show still airs in some countries, but most of them do not air the show anymore. Lost Episodes After the show’s cancellation, Mike Parcsam didn’t want any traces of the show to be found, after he said on a 2009 interview with Adam Dudzik that the show was “embarrassing” and “a complete failure”. He tried to destroy all traces of the show, but he only mananged to destroy 31 of the 56 episodes. 13 episodes were found, but they were from the Russian dub. The few countries that still air the show only air the 31 out of 56 episodes. International Broadcasts (Note from The Megassa IP) This section will be completed soon. Any user who owns any of these countries, feel free to edit. United States * Comedy Central (2001-March 2003) * MTV (March-December 2003) * Viacom Network (January 2019-present) Canada * The Comedy Network (2001-2005) Mexico * MTV (2001-2003) United Kingdom * BBC Two (2002-2003) * BBC Three (2003-2008) * ITV2 (2016-2017) Nuclear Islands Island of Sally * ExtremeAdult (2001-2002) * SBC2 (2003-2007) * SBC9 (2005-2006) * Hoopohu Channel (2008-2017) The rest of the Nuclear Islands air the show on (''TBA), with the professional dubber Charles Geatley doing the voiceover. Alexonia * ATS Two (2003-2005) * The Detour (2010-present) El Kadsre * El TV Kadsre 3 (2002-2005) * El TV Kadsre 4K Caution (2018-present) Japan * AXN (2002-2003) Mahri * Network 11 (2005-2009) North El Kadsre * EYE TV2 (2009-2014) Sentan * STN 2 (2016-2017) United El Kadsreian Nations * Bravo (2002-2009) * Adult Swim (2014-2015) Vicnora * VTVEN (2005-2007) * TWO2 (2016-2017) YinYangia * Adult Swim (2005-present) Crazyria *Adult Swim (2009-present) (all episodes but in English) *AXN (2012-present) *CRAzyTV (2001-2007) *ABC1 (2015-present) *Syfy (2013-present) Philippines *Jack TV (2005-2009, 2010-present) *Maxxx (2007-2010, 2018-present) *HeroTV (heavily edited) (2008-2018) Australia * ABC2 (2005-2008) * 7mate (2010-2012) * The Comedy Channel (2002-2011) New Zealand * C4 (2003-2007) * Sky 1 (2002-2005) Helvmark * HT-2 (2002-2006) * Canal+ (2002-2004) Sweden * Viasat Kaideoscope (2019-present) Category:United States Category:2001 Category:Fictional TV shows Category:TV series